Afraid
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: Suho dan Lay sangat tau kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang yang paling khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kai. "Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk." / "Uljima, hyung." / KaiSoo and SuLay. Hpe you like it. DLDR.


**Afraid**

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**Cast :: Kai – Kyungsoo – Suho – Lay**

**Pairing :: KaiSoo & SuLay**

**.**

**Genre :: Romance, BoysLove, Hurt/Comfort, Family.**

**Rating :: K+**

**Length :: Oneshoot**

**.**

**Summary :: Nothing_**

**Disclaimer :: Yang aku punya cuma story-nya ajja ^_^)**

**.**

**Warning :: Typos dan kesalahan lain yang berserakan.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**DLDR~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyungsoo sedang berkutat di dapur. Ia sedang memasak spaghetti kesukaannya untuk makan siang. Mulut mungilnya bersenandung kecil, sampai ponsel Kyungsoo yang bergetar di atas meja makan menghentikan aktifitas Kyungsoo sejenak. Ia mematikan kompornya dan meraih ponselnya.

"Suho hyung? Untuk apa dia menelponku?" Keningnya berkerut saat melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah nama, si pemanggil. Dengan segera Kyungsoo mengangkatnya.

"Yoboseyo?" Sapa Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ah! Cepat ke Seoul Hospital. Ppali!" Teriak namja diseberang sana. Suho, dengan sangat panik.

Mendapat perintah seperti itu, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat menjadi sangat bulat. "Mwo?! Wa-wae gudhae?" Tanyanya ikut panik.

Suho adalah kakak laki-laki dari Kai, namjachingunya Kyungsoo. Sesaat pikiran Kyungsoo melayang jauh, memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk. Takut terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan pada kai.

"Kai…" Belum sempat Suho melanjutkan perkataannya, Kyungsoo sudah menyela, "Ya! Kenapa dengan Kai? Apa yang terjadi padanya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo cemas dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Dugaan Kyungsoo benar! Telah terjadi sesuatu pada orang yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Tenanglah, Kyungie. Tadi dia mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat perjalanan pulang dari kuliahnya. Sekarang sedang ditangani Dokter. Kau bisa kemari?" Suho menjawabnya dengan tenang kali ini. Suho berpikir, karena terlalu heboh di telpon tadi, ia jadi membuat Kyungsoo sangat khawatir. Suho tau, kalau Kai dan Kyungsoo sama-sama memiliki sifat perhatian yang besar satu sama lain, dan saling mengkhawatirkan tentunya.

Kyungsoo tersentak. Matanya semakin bulat saja, dan wajahnya mengkerut juga mata yang sudah memerah. "Kecelakaan? Dia kenapa?" Kyungsoo bertanya lagi dengan nada sedih.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kemari. Nanti akan aku jelaskan, ne?"

Kyungsoo sedikit terisak. "Ne, hyung. Aku akan kesana sekarang." Jawab Kyungsoo dan mematikan sambungan telponnya dengan Suho.

Kyungsoo dengan segera berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil jaket hoodienya. Ia juga meraih tas selempang yang tidak terlalu besar untuk dibawanya.

Ia segera keluar dari apartemennya dan menguncinya. Setelah memastikan keadaan di apartemennya akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk segera menyetop sebuah taksi yang dengan cepat melesat menuju Seoul Hospital.

.

Kyungsoo berlari di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit, mencari-cari sosok Suho. Setelah menelusuri lorong di rumah sakit itu, akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang tidak terlalu tinggi dan berkulit putih serta wajah tampannya, Suho. Kyungsoo segera berlari kearah Suho di ujung lorong rumah sakit.

"Hyung!" Panggil Kyungsoo dengan nafas yang terengah.

Suho terperanjat saat melihat kyungsoo datang dengan keadaan yang cukup berantakan. "Kyungsoo!" Ucap Suho. Ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat sedih, khawatir, cemas, atau apapun itu, Suho pun tidak bisa mengartikan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kai? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah dulu, Kyungie." Seseorang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya, karena tangan orang itu menepuk-nepuk kursi disampingnya. "Tenangkan dulu perasaanmu." Sarannya.

Ternyata Suho tidak sendiri. Lay, namja yang menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk duduk juga ada disana. Lay adalah namjachingunya Suho, berarti calon kakak ipar Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk dan terduduk lemas. "Ne, Lay-ge." Ucap Kyungsoo. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di tembok. Lay hanya menghela nafas sedangkan Suho masih mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan sebuah pintu yang diyakini Kyungsoo kalau didalamnya ada Kai.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian menjelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Kai?"

Suho dan Lay saling tatap sampai akhirnya Suho memberi isyarat pada Lay. Meminta Lay menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kai.

Lay lagi-lagi hanya menghela nafas. "Saat pulang kuliah tadi, ia kehilangan kendalinya saat memakai motornya. Kai berusaha menghindari sebuah mobil besar yang menyalip motornya, sedikit oleng, motornya tdak terkendali dan akhirnya ia terjatuh terkena jalanan aspal tidak jauh dari lokasi universitasnya." Jelasnya. Lay berusaha menenangkan Kyungsoo dengan mengusap pelan pundak Kyungsoo. Lay sedikit merasakan bahu Kyungsoo yang bergetar. Lay sangat tau, kalau Kyungsoo adalah orang dengan perhatian yang berlebihan terhadap calon adik iparnya. Dan saat ini, Kyungsoo pasti sangat terpukul.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi yang diselingi sebuah isakan kecil.

Lay menggeleng pelan. "Kita belum tau, karena Dokter masih belum keluar dari satu jam yang lalu. Mereka masih memeriksa Kai didalam." Jawab Lay berusaha tenang.

Sesungguhnya, Lay hanya mencoba berusaha tenang. Karena saat kejadian ini, ia harus menjadi sosok yang tegar untuk Suho, kekasihnya dan untuk Kyungsoo, kekasih Kai, adik dari Suho.

Ketiganya masih terlarut dalam diam, dalam pikiran masing-masing. Suho yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangan tempat pemeriksaan Kai. Lay dan Kyungsoo yang duduk berdampingan dengan ketenangan Lay dan Kyungsoo yang tidak berhenti khawatir.

Cklek.

Seorang Dokter muda dengan perawakan tinggi dan lesung pipi yang indah itu keluar dari ruang perawatan Kai. Tag name-nya menunjukkan kalau namanya adalah Choi Siwon. Suho yang melihatnya terlonjak dan segera menghampiri sang Dokter. "Bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya, Dokter? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, bukan?" Tanya Suho beruntun.

Suho adalah orang pertama yang menanyai sang Dokter, karena posisinya yang dari tadi berdiri di depan pintu. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Lay sudah berdiri di belakang Suho. Menunggu jawaban yang akan dilontarkan Dokter muda itu.

Dokter Choi membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menghela nafas lega. "Kai tidak apa-apa. Hanya terdapat beberapa luka saja di bagian kepala, tangan, dan kakinya. Untuk sementara, ia harus mengistirahatkan seluruh tubuhnya. Jangan khawatir, itu hanya luka ringan. Tidak ada luka yang serius padanya." Jela sang Dokter yang menjawab pertanyaan Suho. Dokter Choi itu tersenyum.

Suho, Lay, dan Kyungsoo membuang nafas lega setelah mendengar jawaban sang Dokter. "Apa kami boleh melihatnya sekarang?" Tanya Suho. Mata Suho menatap wajah tampan Dokter Choi Siwon.

"Tentu saja. Tapi tolong jangan terlalu berisik. Saya permisi, saya masih ada pasien. Nanti sore akan ada dokter yang akan memeriksa Kai lagi." Jawab dokter itu dengan senyum yang terkembang. Sangat cocok jika menjadi Dokter spesialis anak #plakk

"Ah, kamsahamnida…" Suho dan Lay beserta Kyungsoo membungkuk mengucapkan terimakasih yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman dari sang Dokter. Dokter Choi berlalu dari hadapan mereka dan pergi ke sebuah ruagan di lorong yang lain.

Suho dengan pelan membuka pintu kamar rawat Kai, dan masuk kedalamnya. Disusul oleh Lay dan Kyungsoo yang mengekor dibelakang Suho.

Bau obat-obatan langsung tercium oleh indera penciuman kyungsoo. Dan sesaat setelah kakinya melangkah masuk, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kai yang terbaring dengan beberapa perban dan plaster yang menempel di tubuh Kai. Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat melihat Kai yang begitu terlihat menyedihkan di ranjang itu, namun kyungsoo menahan semua itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat semuanya lebih khawatir lagi.

"Hei, bangun kau, Kkamjong!" Seru Suho. Lay yang berada disampingnya menatap tajam Suho. Ingin sekali Lay menjitak kepala Suho dengan tangannya saat Suho berusaha membuat Kai terbangun dari istirahatnya.

Mata Kai sedikit terbuka, sampai akhirnya terbuka sempurna. Matanya mengerjap, membiasakan cahaya yang masuk melalui jendela. Ia menatap sekelilingnya, matanya memandangi satu per satu orang yang ada disana.

Mata Kai menangkap sesosok namja mungil di samping kanannya yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Kai tersenyum. "Hai, Kyungsoo hyung." Sapanya. Lengkungan manis terpatri di bibir Kai, berusaha meyakinkan sang namjachingu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo masih diam. Ia masih tidak bisa mengatur perasaannya.

Kai menoleh ke samping kirinya, Kai melihat ada hyung yang paling menyebalkan baginya, Suho, dan ada orang China yang baik hati, yang mau-maunya menjadi namjachingu hyungnya yang menyebalkan itu, Lay. "Hai, Suho hyung, Lay-gege." Sapanya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terdapat perban disana.

"Kau ini pabbo!" Tangan Suho terkepal, sudah tidak tahan ingin menghadiahi Kai dengan ribuat jitakan di kepalanya. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau tau, biaya perbaikan motor sangat mahal dan membutuhkan waktu lama. Kau akan menguras keuanganku, bodoh!" Teriak Suho yang tidak terkontrol.

Lay membekap mulut Suho dengan telapak tangannya. "Jangan ribut, Suho!" Ucap Lay. Ia tersenyum kearah Kai. "Kau baik-baik saja, kan? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Lay.

"Ah, aku suka pada gege. Gege selalu bisa mengalahkan hyung yang paling menyebalkan ini. Yang aku ingin kalian cepat menikah agar gege terus berada di samping namja pendek itu, supaya tidak marah-marah saja." Ejek Kai setengah bercanda. Kai tertawa kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, ge. Aku bahkan merasa lebih sehat." Canda kai lagi. Ingat, 'bercanda'!

"Ada-ada saja kau, Kim Jongin." Lay ikut tertawa kecil.

"Heh! Kau mengataiku apa tadi? Kkamjong! Kau bilang aku pendek dan menyebalkan! Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar! Kau ingin aku rebus, hah? Sudah membuat satu masalah, kau malah mengataiku hal jelek! Dan bagaimana keadaanmu lebih sehat dari sebelumnya? Kau terlalu bodoh, Kkamjong. Qwertyuioasdfghjklazxcvbnm_" Suho mengomel lagi. Mulut angel ini ternyata sangat cerewet. Dengan cepat, Lay menyekap lagi mulut Suho dan menyeretnya keluar. "Kami keluar dulu beli makanan. Kyungsoo, temani Kai, ya. Dan jangan dengarkan hyungmu ini, Kai. Kau tau dia, kan?"

Kai tertawa. "Haha. Tentu saja. Bawa dia pergi jauh, ge!" teriak Kai sebelum Lay benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya.

Kini, hanya tinggal Kyungsoo dan Kai. Kai menatap Kyungsoo, Kai bisa melihat raut wajah kyungsoo yang tidak bisa dirinya artikan. "Hyung?" Panggil Kai. Kai hanya merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendekati ranjang Kai dan duduk di ranjang itu, di samping Kai. Sebelah tangan Kyungsoo terangkat dan mengelus rambut Kai sayang. Ia menyibakkan poni yang menutupi kening Kai. Kyungsoo menatap bola mata Kai. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata jatuh dengan bebas dari pelupuk mata bulat milik Kyungsoo.

Kai tersentak kaget. "Hyung, waeyo?" Tanyanya cemas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Tangan Kai menghapus air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi putih milik Kyungsoo. "Uljima, hyung. Miahae~" Ucap Kai masih dengan cemas dan bersalah pada Kyungsoo-nya itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau tau, Kai? Bagaimana perasaanku saat mendapatka kabar ini? Saat aku menunggu kabar dari Dokter yang memeriksamu? Mendengarkan dengan seksama penjelasan Lay-ge tentang kronologis kejadiannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Kai yang terdapat satu plaster disana.

Kai mengangguk. "Aku tau. Aku minta maaf, hyung. Aku ceroboh." Jawabnya.

"Bukan kau yang salah. Kau hanya salah saat mengambil jalan disana. Tapi tentang kecelakaan, siapa yang mau mengalaminya dan siapa yang tau waktu kejadiannya? Tidak ada, kan?"

Kai mengangguk, layaknya anak kecil.

"Aku sangat cemas. Aku khawatir. Perasaanku kacau saat aku mendengar berita ini. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Aku ingin menangis tapi aku tidak bisa, karena aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk Suho hyung dan Lay-gege. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir dan tidak sedih, Kai. Kau tau kalau aku mengkhawtirkanmu lebih dari apapun. Aku takut." Akhirnya, pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh. Kyungsoo menangis, dengan wajahnya yang ditutupi oleh kedua telapak tangannya.

Kai yang melihatnya menjadi sangat bersalah. Kai bangun dari posisi yang asalnya terbaring. Tangannya terbuka dan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya. Merengkuh Kyungsoo dengan sangat erat. Berniat tidak mau membiarkan Kyungsoo menangis lebih lagi. "Hyung, jebal uljima. Mianhae~ jeongmal mianhae. Aku tidak ingin hyung menangis. Aku benci kalau aku sudah membuat air mata hyung jatuh. Aku mohon, hyung." Pinta Kai. Sesungguhnya, ia sangat merasa bersalah. Rasa sakit saat membuat Kyungsoo menangis itu lebih menyakitkan daripada luka dari kecelakaan yang didapatnya itu.

"Aku takut." Isak Kyungsoo lagi yang kepalanya ia benamkan di dada bidang milik Kai.

"Gwaenchana. Aku sudah baik-baik saja sekarang." Jawab Kai meyakinkan.

Kyungsoo melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kai. Ia menatap manik mata kai dalam. Cup! Bibir Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai sekilas, kemudian mengacak rambut Kai dengan penuh sayang. "Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi ya, chagiya…" Pinta Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk. "Tentu. Tentu saja. Aku janji, Kyungsoo hyung…" Jawab Kai tersenyum.

"Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk manja. "Seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, hyung." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Bagian mana yang sakit?"

Kai menunjuk semua bagian tubuhnya yang dibalut perban dan plaster. "Ini semua, hyung. Aku ingin hyung mengusap semua lukaku, agar cepat sembuh." Pinta Kai.

Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar permintan Kai yang seperti anak kecil itu. "Ne, baiklah." Tangan Kyungsoo mengusap semua luka di tubuh Kai. _"Jijin Pui Pui!"_ Bisiknya sambil meniup bagian luka di tubuh Kai. Seperti mantra.

"Mantra yang bagus, hyung…" Ucap kai.

"Diamlah, dan cepat sembuh."

.

.

Suho dan Lay duduk di kursi tunggu yang berada diluar ruangan tempat kai dirawat. Mereka ingin masuk ke dalam, namun tidak jadi karena mereka berpikir tidak mau mengganggu Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Hah! Kkamjong sialan!" Kesal Suho.

"Aku tau, kau hanya khawatir, Suho."

Suho diam. "Sangat. Sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Kau tau kan aku sangat menyayanginya?"

Lay mengangguk.

"Hah. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkan kalau-"

"Kai sudah sehat sekarang. Obatnya hanyalah keberadaan Kyungsoo disisinya. Jadi kau tenang saja. Kai juga terlihat kuat. Kau tau itu? Dia adalah orang yang sangat menjaga segalaya."

Suho hanya memandang Lay dalam. "Bagaimana kau bisa sebijak itu?"

"Aku hanya mencoba tegar. Yah, tidak aku pungkiri juga kalau aku sangat sedih saat mendengar Kai kecelakaan. Tapi aku tidak boleh terlarut. Aku punya kau dan Kyungsoo yang harus aku tenangkan."

Suho tersenyum. "Saranghae, Zhang Yixing…" Ungkapnya.

Lay atau Zhang Yixing mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. "Nado…"

.

.

.

End!

.

.

.

Hyaaaa Maaf aneh! Ini tadinya buat menebus kesalahan aku yang gak berhasil membuat sequel dari 'Special Moment' u.u

Tapi yang ini juga gagal!

Kyaaaa, aku minta maaf *deepbow*

Untuk mantra _**JIJIN PUIPUI, **_kalian pernah menonton Kamen Rider Wizard? Yah, disana ada lelaki yang sangat terobsesi dengan sihir. Dari kecil ia selalu membaca buku tentang sihir. Dan kalimat 'Jijin Puipui' adalah mantra andalannya. Hahaha…

RCL please (^_^)


End file.
